Regret
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: KiHyun Short Fict, Don't Like Don't Read Thank You ...


**Regret**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **Warning : BL, Short, Typo(s)**

 **Summary : -**

 **Happy Reading**

KLING

Suara lonceng mengiringi seorang namja berpostur tinggi yang baru saja memasuki sebuah cafe yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Namja yang menggunakan mantel bulu berwarna coklat itu lalu meletakkan payung yang dibawanya ke tempat penitipan payung yang memang sudah disediakan oleh pemilik cafe. Salju memang turun dengan lebat di luar sana sehingga banyak pelanggan yang membawa payung untuk melindungi diri dari butiran salju.

Namja manis bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu lalu melihat sekeliling, mengamati suasana cafe yang tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali dia datang ke cafe ini. Sudah lima tahun yang lalu, tapi suasana hangat, nyaman dan juga menenangkan masih menyelimuti cafe, bahkan aroma vanila dari cake khas cafe tersebut masih meguar seperti dulu, membawa memori lama yang begitu indah namun sekaligus sangat menyesakkan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan bernostalgianya dengan cafe ini, matanya lalu mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan yang tampak ramai, namun tujuannya hanya satu, salah satu sudut di pojok cafe, tempat dulu 'dia' dan dirinya sering menghabiskan waktu sepulang kuliah, dan Kyuhyun melihatnya, punggung seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya yang duduk membelakanginya di tempat favorit mereka.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum kaki yang dibalut sepatu boot hitam itu berjalan mendekati namja yang mengiriminya pesan dua hari yang lalu, pesan berisi ajakan untuk bertemu, pesan pertamanya setelah lima tahun yang lalu.

Debaran di jantung Kyuhyun semakin cepat seiring jaraknya yang semakin dekat dengan namja itu. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang tepat setelah dirinya berdiri di belakang namja yang sudah menunggunya.

Namja itu berbalik, wajah itu masih sama, tampan dan berkarakter, dengan matanya yang tajam seolah dia bisa menyelami pikiranmu. "Lama tidak bertemu, Kim Kibum" ucap Kyuhyun lagi, sebagai salam pertama sejak lima lima tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Keduanya hanya duduk dalam diam, membiarkan dua cangkir minuman di depan mereka yang mulai mendingin dan hanya sibuk dengan fikirannya masing – masing. Kim Kibum, namja tampan dengan raut tenang itu hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tampak menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya. Jujur Kibum sangat merindukan Kyuhyun, sangat ingin dia merengkuh tubuh berisi itu kedalam pelukannya, tapi bahkan berbicara saja dia masih ragu. Kyuhyun-Nya masihlah seperti dulu, manis dan menggemaskan, namun bedanya kini dia terlihat lebih dewasa dan mempesona, rambut hitam yang dulu lurus itu kini di cat berwarna coklat tua dan di buat sedikit ikal, membuatnya semakin manis saja, pasti sangat banyak namja yang terpesona padanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kyu?" tanya Kibum setelah setengah jam lamanya mereka hanya saling diam.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari ponselnya, mata bulat berwarna coklat gelap yang sangat Kibum sukai itu menatapnya tepat ke mata sehitam arang milik Kibum. "Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik, Kibum-ssi" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Deg, ada rasa sakit yang seolah menikam jantung Kibum saat mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara begitu datar padanya, dan jangan lupakan panggilan formal itu, kemana panggilan Bum, Bummie dan panggilan manis lainnya yang sering dia dengar dulu. _Apa kau masih marah Kyu?._ Batin Kibum

"Ada apa kau memintaku bertemu Kibum-ssi?, kurasa kau pasti sangat sibuk sebagai aktor. Apa tidak masalah kita bertemu di tempat ramai seperti ini? Aku hanya takut ada yang mengenalimu, aku tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah karnaku" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar mengabaikan tatapan menyedihkan Kibum.

"Kyu, aku merindukanmu, jangan seperti ini" lirih Kibum, dia benar – benar merindukan Kyuhyun yang dulu.

"Lalu kau mau aku seperti apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kali ini dengan nada yang begitu dingin dan tatapan tajam. "Apa kau berharap aku akan memelukmu lalu mengatakan aku merindukanmu?" Kyuhyun tertawa miris. "Aku bukan orang bodoh Kibum-ssi, Aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan mempertahankan sesuatu yang menyakitiku" Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar untuk menarik nafas "Kau sendiri yang meninggalkanku Kibum, tanpa pesan, tanpa kata" lanjut Kyuhyun

"Maaf" ucap Kibum, ya hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan, ini semua memang kesalahannya, perbuatannya benar – benar telah menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah berakhir Kibum" ucap Kyuhyun dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, hatinya pun ikut sakit saat mangatakannya, tidak di pungkiri, rasa cinta itu masih ada, debaran itu masih sama, namun rasa sakit dan kecewa di hatinya menghapuskan semuanya, rasa sakit yang ditorehkan begitu dalam oleh Kim Kibum.

"Kyu, aku mencintaimu sungguh, tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?" pinta Kibum, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sendiri yang membuangku Kibum, kau sendiri yang melepaskanku dari hidupmu, dan maaf sekarang sudah terlambat. Sekarang tidak ada lagi kita, hanya aja dirimu Kim Kibum dan aku Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun

"Kyu" lirih Kibum

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, dan kuucapkan selamat atas kesuksesanmu. Mulai sekarang kurasa kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan sesuatu dia atas meja, namja manis itu lalu berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas ke arah Kibum, dia harus cepat pergi, dia tidak boleh membiarkan perasaannya menguasainya, dia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Kim Kibum, cinta pertamanya.

Kibum hanya bisa diam mematung di tempatnya sambil menatap undangan dengan nama Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun yang diletakkan Kyuhyun di atas mejanya. _Aku benar – benar sudah terlambat,_ batinnya.

Kibum hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya, kalau saja dulu dia tidak meninggalkan Kyuhyun karna ambisi dan keegoisannya, mungkin saja Kyuhyun tetap bersamanya saat ini, kala saja dulu dia tidak mementingkan karirnya dan pergi ke New York, meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa sepatah katapun mungkin saja saat ini cincin perak yang ada disakunya sudah terpasang di jari manis Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat dan hanya menyisakan penyesalan. Dulu Kyuhyun pernah mangatakan, dasar dari sebuah hubungan itu adalah kejujuran dan kepercayaan, dan Kibum mengingkarinya. Kyuhyun benar dialah yang sudah membuang Kyuhyun, dialah yang sudah melepaskan Kyuhyun dari hidupnya.

"Mianhae Kyu, Saranghae" lirih Kibum sambil menenggelamkan cincin perak yang sudah disiapkannya itu ke dalam cangkir kopi yang telah mendingin, secangkir kopi yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu terpisahnya dua namja yang dulu saling mencintai.

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, sekali lagi matanya memandangi sekeliling cafe yang penuh dengan kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun, merenyerap seluruh kenangan itu dalam otak dan hatinya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan cafe. Jauh disana, lebih tepatnya di sebrang jalan Kibum bisa melihat Kyuhyun bersama seorang namja yang sedang memakaikan syal pada namja manis itu, mereka terlihat begitu dekat dan serasi.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Kyuhyun-Ku, Saranghae" ucap Kibum

.

.

"Apa sudah hangat?" tanya Siwon sambil merapatkan syal merah yang dililitkannya di leher Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau namja yang dicintainya ini sakit, terlebih hari pernikahan mereka sudah dekat.

"Sudah, terima kasih Siwon Hyung" sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyum di wajahnya yang menghasilkan elusan sayang dari Siwon di kepalanya, dia begitu beruntung mendapatkan namja sebaik Siwon yang sangat mencintainya. Satu yang dia sesali, dia tidak bisa membalas cinta Siwon sebesar cinta namja itu kepadanya, karna sebagian hatinya masih menjadi milik orang lain, milik seorang Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun bukan tidak tau Kibum melihatnya dari sebrang sana, tapi inilah yang terbaik, Kibum harus melepaskannya begitu juga dirinya.

"Kajja, Eomma pasti sudah menunggu, dia tidak sabar melihatmu mencoba baju pengantin, kau tidak mau diomeli wanita cerewet itu bukan?" tanya Siwon menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya yang tanpa sadar menetes sebelum Siwon melihatnya. "Tidak mau, telingaku bisa sakit" balas Kyuhyun menanggapi candaan Siwon.

"Kalau begitu ayo Nyonya Choi"

"Aishh aku belum menjadi istrimu"

"Sebentar lagi" ralat Siwon sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Kibum, dan mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya. _Selamat tinggal Kim Kibum, selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku,semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Aku mencintaimu,_ batin Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon, meninggalkan semua kenangan dan cintanya pada seorang namja bernama Kim Kibum.

 **END**

 **Apa ini? Gak tau, pokoknya ide ini muncul begitu aja pas lagi jemur pakaian, inspirasi saya memang kadang muncul di saat – saat tak terduga. Ini dibuat secara cepat dan instan jadi pasti banyak kurangnya, mohon dimaklumi dan silahkan kalau mau dikritik.**


End file.
